Christine Johnson (Primeval)
Christine Johnson was the military liaison to the Anomaly Research Centre, leading an operation on an Anomaly to the future in her headquarters without consent from the Minister. Biography Christine was born around 1974. Her father owned a hardware store and she and her older sister were raised in a flat attached to the store. Her father was a staunch liberal supporter and was very active in local politics. He also served as an alderman for a time. Christine's father and sister would be killed by an IRA bomb blast, which devastated her. Academically gifted, Christine showed an affinity for science and math. She also excelled on the sports field, being captain of the hockey team. Her extremely competitive nature helped her distinguish herself at Oxford, where she studied Natural Sciences, specialising in Biology. She also excelled in bioengineering and biophysics. On completion of university, Christine was enlisted by MI6 and showed extraordinary leadership skills throughout her training. She was a favourite of her mentors, but her ambition and competitiveness resulted in her having few and far-between friends. After a string of successful missions in Jamaica, she was then enlisted as the Home Office’s military liaison officer to the Anomaly Research Centre. Episode 3.1 After arriving back in London she called James Lester to let him know of her new position, and organised for them to have a lunch meeting. When he appeared at White Hall, the two spoke on what they believed should be the ARC's main goal. Their meeting was cut short as she noticed Captain Ross waiting to report, and had Lester escorted away. She learned from Ross that they had failed to procure a mysterious artefact due to an attack from Future Predators. Christine was furious, demanding that they find that artefact. Episode 3.4 At her headquarters, she and her bodyguard Captain Wilder were observing a team of her scientists examining an unconscious Future Predator. Wilder informed her that the artefact had ended up in the ARC's hands, having been found and left there by Helen Cutter. She was intrigued by the Predator's abilities, and wanted to harness their power in the hopes of creating better soldiers. When the Predator woke she ordered it to be killed by diverting electricity into the room. Wilder reminded her that the ARC would pick up her anomaly's signal, but Christine said they would deal with them when they arrived. Wilder and his men surrounded the ARC team, and Christine confronted Jenny Lewis, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Captain Becker, telling them there was no anomaly and dismissing their insistence on investigating. Before they departed, Christine noted Becker had once worked with Wilder, and implied she could give him an opportunity to again. Lester contacted her later, and Christine assured him that she had nothing that would affect the ARC, and the conversation ended when Lester told her that she wasn't getting anywhere near the ARC's operations. Episode 3.5 She, Wilder and Mark Baker went to the Anomaly Research Centre unannounced, and Lester reluctantly offered her a tour of the facility. Afterwards, Christine asked for a private word, and asked if he had any knowledge of the artefact, and he claimed to not know and had never seen it. She also asked about the appointment of a new team leader, and offered for Wilder to take charge. When an alarm went off, Christine found that Baker had been attacked by a strange fungus, and blamed Lester for his death, though Lester pointed out that he had been within a security zone (as she had ordered him to look around for the artefact). As they were leaving she ordered Wilder to set up surveillance inside the ARC. Lester later called her to the ARC to say she had been right about needing a man like Wilder, and though he actually meant Wilder before Lester revealed he had chosen Danny Quinn, and had invited her to spite her. Fire and Water She is mentioned by Lester. He thought that Tom Samuels, who was in possession of a device capable of opening anomalies, was working for her. When Lester asked him, a puzzled Samuels said that he hadn't thought of her in years, he didn't know if she was even still alive. Episode 3.6 She discovers through her surveillance cameras that the ARC team has the Artefact and she discovers that light is the answer. She then takes over the ARC and orders Captain Ross to find Danny, Abby, Connor, and Sarah. After they don't succeed she sends Becker to get them. At the end though Christine loses the job since Becker recorded the bad things she said about the Minister. Episode 3.8 She briefly appears at the end talking to Wilder about Eve. Episode 3.9 Christine interrogates Eve about what the future is like, and where the Predators came from. Later, when Eve escaped Johnson's HQ with Danny Quinn, Christine came to the ARC, demanding Danny's immediate arrest. She also found Eve there, but at that moment, Eve revealed herself to be Helen Cutter and took Christine hostage. Christine tried to bargain her freedom, but Helen asserted that she was not doing this for power. Helen returned to Johnson's HQ with her and kicked her through her anomaly into the future. Christine was attacked by a Future Predator and tried to escape back through the anomaly. Despite the team's attempts to save her, the Predator dragged Christine back through the anomaly and presumably killed her. Personality Christine Johnson was a highly ambitious, cold, competitive, determined and ruthless civil servant, who was hungry for power and willing to use highly unscrupulous methods to get what she wanted - including kidnapping, illegal experimentation on creatures and Anomalies, spying on her potential enemies, and even trying to take control of the ARC. Johnson generally tried to boost her soldiers' morale with mild favouritism and promises of great reward, particularly when she had high faith in them, but when her men failed to get what she wanted, she could be very cold, ungrateful and callous; she was entirely uncaring when Ross came back the sole survivor of a failed mission into the future to get the Artefact, only caring about the fact that "she told Ross not to come back here without Artefact," and berating him that his men's deaths were his responsibility and not hers. Johnson apparently also made enemies much easier than friends, and didn't seem to forget when an opponent like Lester in any way directly or indirectly humiliated her. Though very cold, ambitious and cunning, Johnson's weakness was that she relied on intelligence, bribery, favouritism and political manipulation more than anything else; which was how her bribes and threats failed to save her life when she was taken hostage by someone as ruthless as Helen Cutter. Gallery Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Killed By Animal Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Military Officer Category:Politics Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Deceased